


You

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Short, Telling the truth, chloe is a baby gay, fluff month, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth day 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 14 || Telling the Truth || When Chloe can't stop thinking about Marinette's giggle, she realizes something, and she's absolutely pissed about it.





	You

**Author's Note:**

> I am so incredibly tired that I don't eve know what I'm typing anymore. I need to sleep but I WILL stick to a prompt a day dang it! Please accept this tiny, short fic before I pass the f out!
> 
> Title from "You" by Dodie, thought it fit.

Marinette jumped as the door to her classroom flung open, slamming against the wall, the loud bang echoing in the classroom void of everyone but two. Her and Alya’s heads turned to the noise, whatever they had been talking about completely forgotten. Standing in the entryway, fists balled, steam practically blowing out her nose, was Chloe. “You!”

The accusatory finger that Chloe pointed at Marinette made her brow furrow. “Me?” To clarify even further that Chloe was indeed talking about her, Marinette pointed to herself.

The blond girl stormed into the room, walking towards Marinette’s desk in a huff. “Yes, you! Why did it have to be you! Why couldn’t it have been Rose, or Juleka, or literally any other girl in class!”

“Chloe what are you talking about? Are you okay?” Marinette reached up to grab one of Chloe’s arms, but the blond flinched away.

“NO! Nothing is okay! You and your stupidly adorable giggle yesterday, that I couldn’t stop thinking about all night, made me realize how gay I am! Like, I was pretty much sure and was actually hoping that something like this would happen so I had confirmation with myself. But still! I didn’t want that person to be you!”

“I’m sorry?” Marinette examined Chloe’s face and saw that, under all that supposed anger, she was nervous. Expression softening, Marinette stood up and wrapped Chloe in a hug. “Hey, even if you’re mad at me about this, I just want to say congratulations and that if you need anything let me know.”

Chloe was blushing when Marinette pulled away, eyes wide. “Th-thanks. I-I mean, ugh, whatever. A-as if I’d need your help.” Turning on her heal, Chloe practically ran out of the room.

After a few beats of silence, Alya spoke up. “Well, that was…”

“Cute.” Marinette let out a dreamy little sigh, staring at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
